1. Field
This disclosure relates to a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. They use organic electrolytic solutions and thus have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy density.
As the positive active material of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium (such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on) have been used.
As the negative active material of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials (such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon) capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions have been used. However, recent research has been conducted into non-carbon-based negative active materials (such as Si) in or to improve battery stability and capacity.